moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nokregan
Nokregan the Lightbreaker ''(Born August 20th, Year 2 (AU))'' is a Shaman of the Blackrock Clan and a former Captain of the Lightbound Resistance. Born to veterans of the Iron Horde Campaign, he gained notoriety on Draenor during the wars against the Lightbound Draenei and their converted 'allies', with the deadly efficiency of which he killed the Lightbound giving him the title of 'Lightbreaker'. He along with some of his kin were transported to Azeroth during the Fourth War where he fought for the Horde and for Sylvanas until she was deposed by Saurfang's Rebellion in Year 34. While he still fights for the Horde, he keeps his loyalty to Sylvanas a closely guarded secret, as he has no desire to be imprisoned or worse executed for being loyal to the being that saved his life and those of his people. Appearance A powerful, proud and fierce Orc. Nokregan is a respected member of the Blackrock Clan and carries himself well, full of pride for his race, especially when talk centres around his clan, their achievements or the valiant sacrifices of their heroes. He walks tall and does not scrape or grovel at the feet or hooves of those who would demean him or demand service in exchange for nothing. Despite his mixed birth, he inherited more genetic traits from his mother's side of the family rather than his fathers, and so he looks more like a Blackrock Orc than a Thunderlord. This includes his skin and eye colour, with his skin being a dark brown, almost black, while his remaining eye, as one is covered by a thick brown patch, is a bright orange, almost glowing like the fire of hatred that is within his heart. It is, of course, his eye, or rather the lack of one, that generally draws the most attention. While most individuals wearing an eye-patch would be dismissed as simply being crippled, for Nokregan it is quite a different story. Not because the eye itself is missing, but because of the damage that surrounds it, for around the patch can be seen scars which glow with light magic, the result of a fight between himself and a Lightbound Dragoon who managed to stab him in the eye with an enchanted dagger during their struggle. These scars manage to flare and ebb depending on his surroundings, with flares causing considerable discomfort, not that it affects his battle performance, and mentions of his condition also cause him considerable irritation, although more from annoyance than anything else. The rest of his form is fairly standard for an Orc. He has long black hair, tied back to ensure it stays out of the way during combat, and his teeth, while surprisingly well cared for, do show signs of yellowing, although that is likely due to the weather as a result of their exposed nature. Even his body shape, or at least what can be seen of it beneath the armour he usually wears, is muscular and heavy, his black skin drawn tight over thick slabs of muscle which fits given his life as a soldier and his hands are rough from years of hard labour and combat, as is the way of the Orcs. Personality Nokregan is a mixed bag, his friends on Draenor were few and he formed tight-knit bonds with several, most of them who then lost their lives against the Lightbound. As a result, he is slow to form new bonds, but once he has, he becomes fiercely protective, willing to fight and die for their safety. Having heard tales of Azeroth from his father, he knows some of the lands that he is now calling home, yet stories do not prepare for the reality and so he searches for those his father allied with during the Iron Horde Campaign. Talk of his father or any other member of his family that were lost in the war brings a tone of pride, yet great sadness at their loss, along with a bitter resentment of that which took them from him. The Lightbound and their precious light. He hates the Draenei with a passion, especially the Lightforged, as even though they are not the same as the ones that took his family and his home from him, he knows that the lurking corruption that caused their aggressive zealotry can be found in each of them. His opinion of the Light is equally distasteful although he has a shred of tolerance for those who are not Draenei who happen to use it, provided they are not zealots. History Early Years Nokregan was born 4 years after the close of the Iron Horde Campaign on Draenor to Nokregash, a surviving shaman of the Thunderlord Clan, and Magora, a warrior of the Blackrock Clan. From the time that he was 6 years old, Nokregan learned how to survive in the harsh land of Draenor and how to tap into the power that was provided by the elements. As an only child, he was expected to carry on the legacy passed down to him by his father and respect the values and history of both clans that he was born to by blood, even though the Thunderlords were all but extinct. Aside from his education in the way of the spirits he was taught only what he needed, such as how to hunt and kill. He did not learn how to read or write, although he gained some basic skills as he grew, especially when studying the writings of the Horde, at least those that were left behind after the group left his world and returned to their own. Sadly what should have been a life of peace ended in conflict and pain when he reached adulthood at the age of 15. By this time the Draenei, who had been allies of his people for many years after the fall of the Burning Legion, had become zealots who were preaching about their religion, the Light, and converting many of his own people, and while he was not knowledgeable enough to understand all that was happening, both his father and mother were and both were understandably alarmed by what was happening. Nokregan, however, remained ignorant until the day he and his family were captured by the zealots who had become known as the Lightbound. Unwilling to convert to their religion, and finding them too resistant to be forcefully converted, the Lightbound had Nokregash and Magora killed in front him, an act which planted the seeds of hatred toward the Draenei and their Light in his mind. In truth, the Draenei should have killed him along with his parents, but believing that he could be converted, they left him in his cage, which allowed him to escape and find safety within the Blackrock Clan. As an adult, granted a fresh one, he was expected to take up arms in the defence of his people and he did so, becoming one of the many Orc soldiers who would form the Lightbound Resistance. Life in the Resistance In the years that followed, Nokregan fought tooth and nail against the Lightbound, slaughtering many Draenei along with their allies, Orcs and Ogres who had been converted to join their armies, either by force or by choice. Using his skills as a shaman as well as the technologies provided to him by his connections to the Blackrock Clan, he became extremely efficient at killing those that wielded the light. During the war, no tool was forbidden to him, especially as the Resistance began losing battle after battle, and so Nokregan began to use the fel, although not in the way that the Orcs tried to use it during the Iron Horde Campaign. Rather than tap into the power through spellwork and sacrifice his soul in the process, he scoured the Tanaan Jungle for shards of fel-tainted metal and carefully packed them into grenades and mines, which he would then unleash against his enemies. The attacks proved to be devastating to the unprepared and the many kills he gained throughout the war gave him the moniker 'The Lightbreaker'. The Joys of Birth and the Loss of a Son When Nokregan reached the age of 26 he had the opportunity to meet Dralga, a Frostwolf Hunter who was born and raised in Frostfire Ridge. Initially, their relationship could be best described as 'prickly' but over time they grew close and eventually, Nokregan asked Dralga to become his life-mate. She accepted and a year later, they welcomed their first and only son into the world, and he was named Larrenor. The name was adapted from the stories that his father had passed down to him, of a legendary fighter known as Larrendias, who had bested his father in combat and showed mercy to him rather than executing him where he fell. Despite the chaos of the war surrounding them, Nokregan doted on his son and gave him all the time that he could spare. He carved toys for him and played with him whenever he had time away from the frontlines, and for a while, there was hope. Hope that they could endure and that future generations of Orcs would be able to live free of the war against the Light. Sadly for Nokregan that hope was shattered, for only a few years after Larrenor was born, the Lightbound raided the village where Dralga and Larrenor had taken refuge. A Lightbound Warframe, equipped with deadly weaponry, incinerated the home where they were hiding and although Dralga did her best to save Larrenor from the heat, it was not enough, they were both burned to ash and the Lightbound fled before any reinforcements could arrive. Nokregan returned to find nothing but death and destruction, and racing to his home all he could find were a few momentoes that had barely escaped the flames, including one toy that he had carved for Larrenor when he was only a year old. Charred and crumbling in places, it was otherwise intact, and so Nokregan attached a rope to the small toy and began to wear it around his neck, to serve as a permanent reminder of the family that he had lost. From that moment on his hatred of the Light and the Lightbound was cemented. They had taken his parents from him, they had taken his friends, and now, they had taken his life-mate and his son. Nothing short of death would stop him from claiming his vengeance on the Lightbound for what they did, and so his war began anew and he became a terror on the battlefield, his howls of rage and anguish being enough to cause even the most stalwart of the Lightbound to feel fear of his coming. Recruitment into the Horde The war carried on for a few more years, and in that time Nokregan often returned coated from head to toe in Draenei blood. He had also gained a fondness for torture and maiming, tricks picked up from surviving members of the Shattered Hand, and he would often return with trophies of his victims. Ears, tails, neck tendrils, and sometimes even horns. Proof of his kills which he gifted or sold to others in the camps. At this point, his moniker of 'The Lightbreaker' was well earned. And yet, despite the aggression shown by the Orcs, they were still losing the war against the Lightbound, and many of their holdouts had been destroyed while their remaining allies dwindled. It was during this time when Nokregan was 31, that a hero of the Horde and the warrior known as Eitrigg appeared in their midst. They had come to recruit the Mag'har in their fight against the Alliance on Azeroth. Nokregan was not interested in the conflict that Eitrigg and the hero spoke of. His fight was here, on Draenor, against the Lightbound. Unfortunately for him, the choice of whether he would stay or go to Azeroth was not one he would get to make, and after a lengthy battle against an extremely large Lightbound force, he and his surviving kin were confronted by High Exarch Yrel, a former ally of theirs who had become the leader of the Lightbound. Knowing that escape would not be possible without a distraction, Grommash Hellscream and Lantresor the Blade, heroes of the Orcs, led a charge into the lines of the Lightbound while magic was used to pull the remaining Mag'har to Azeroth. In a flash of light, Nokregan found himself outside the gates of Orgrimmar, along with many of his kin. There was no portal back, he would be unable to return to fight the Lightbound, at least, not in the short-term. Realizing this he fell into line behind Overlord Geya'rah and pledged his loyalty to the Horde, but more importantly to the Warchief, Sylvanas Windrunner, who had authorized the mission that sent Eitrigg and the Horde champion to Draenor in the first place. The Fourth War Despite being saved from the war with the Lightbound, Nokregan found that he did not do so well in peacetime and so he threw himself straight into the war against the Alliance on the shores of Kul Tiras and Zandalar. During the conflict, he learned much about the Horde and the Alliance, including that there were many on both sides that used the Light, both to heal and destroy. This disgusted him to no end, and many believed that Nokregan would go back to his slaughter of Light-wielders, regardless of faction. Thankfully this did not end up happening, and Nokregan reserved most of his anger for the Alliance, especially the Lightforged, a force that existed on Azeroth that was similar to the Lightbound but not quite as zealous as their kin. None of this ultimately mattered to him though, as when he looked at a Lightforged all he saw were the Lightbound that took his life-mate and son from him, and so his crusade against the Draenei began anew, along with his penchant for collecting trophies. Working independently he slaughtered many using his mines, grenades and ambush tactics, and his high-powered rifle made short work of their constructs, shattering the cockpits of their warframes and killing the drivers that piloted them before they could mobilize against him. It got to the point where he was being actively hunted by elite groups of Lightforged, but they never found him as they always arrived too late after he had struck. This activity continued for months as he appeared, struck at the Draenei or their light-blessed allies, and then vanished, and he never struck the same region twice. It was rumoured during this time that he also captured more than a few Draenei and sold them as slaves in black markets around the world, although that much was never proven before the end of the war following the rebellion created by Saurfang, a former general of the Horde who had chosen to rebel against Warchief Sylvanas due to her methods. Even though Saurfang paid with his life, Sylvanas abandoned the Horde and the war against the Alliance ended in an armistice. As he was loyal to Sylvanas, Nokregan was forced to go underground, at least for a short while, hiding his loyalties to the Warchief and acting as if he was yet another member of the Horde who was duped by Sylvanas's actions. Now Nokregan moves from Horde base to Horde base, never staying in one area for too long. Rumours still carry about his involvement in the Lightforged Draenei that are found dead in the regions where he visits, but the kills are attributed to rogue forces in the regions where the bodies are found, rather than the Horde or Nokregan himself. Category:Characters Category:Mag'har Orc Category:Horde Category:Mercenaries